


【Warframe】月食

by FascinatingBastards



Category: Warframe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FascinatingBastards/pseuds/FascinatingBastards
Summary: 独自守着这份邪念直到时光冲淡(？)超烂文笔 本章清水





	1. 【Warframe】短篇

**Author's Note:**

> 独自守着这份邪念直到时光冲淡(？)  
> 超烂文笔 本章清水

感應門在感應到來人后，房間里的Grineer士兵還未來得及轉身查看，一條火舌贴着身体窜上来绽开大片幽蓝色焰火，士兵几个呼吸间便化为灰烬，只留下回荡不绝的惨叫。Umbra跨过灰烬，冲着电池矩阵再度举起了喷火器。  
伸手拨开几片碎壳，他撿起掉出的Orokin電池，快步出了房間，感應門在身後合上，没多久船尾传来引擎发动的声音。军队赶来支援已经是好几分钟后的事情了，整支陆战队连个影子都没追到，气的大骂Tenno杂碎。

比起中繼站裏日復壹日枯燥乏味的檢修工作，Nora定时发布的赏金任务顯然要有趣得多得多，年輕氣盛的Tenno在經歷上百場戰鬥後仍然喜歡像個楞頭青壹樣沖進敵圈，扛著噴火器瘋狂掃射，任四面八方的子彈傾瀉在战甲擦出转瞬即逝的火花，长剑挡在身前弹开子弹發出清脆的鳥鳴聲。假如壹同跟隨的恰好是Excalibur Umbra的話，也許還會傳出戰甲遁入虛空近距離觀賞Umbra兇殘的戰鬥方式，畢竟血液噴濺殘肢橫飛的血腥場面可不是每天都能見到的。

身形修長的少年伸了个懒腰，把自己壹頭略長的灰银短發從透氣性不佳的頭罩裏解放出來，在冷光燈照射下雪壹樣反著光。

"嘔，好惡——"  
天知道為什麼飛船上還有這種房間，Tenno嫌惡地繞開被Infestation感染的醫療室門口地上那坨不明液體，黏餬餬的分泌物像是有生命般規律地伸展觸鬚，分泌這些的生物組織一直延伸到棚頂霸佔了半個天花板，就連艙門的縫隙也被這些外來生物滲透。  
"我討厭那些外星臭蟲。"  
Tenno在門口使勁蹭著鞋底并不存在的污穢，嘴裡嘟囔著。

Umbra平攤四肢躺在醫療椅上，槍灰色的外甲配上穿插其中的金色線條和頭部古老的Orokin禁衛標識，讓這具獨特的Warframe渾身散發著神聖不可侵犯的光輝。此刻被infestation病毒寄生的生物手臂在四周揮舞著為他修復戰甲上大大小小的刮痕擦伤，脖頸上矚目的粉紅色肉瘤，那是曾经同队的某位异变体战甲留下的见面礼，已经到了成熟的时刻，正伸著觸鬚黏黏餬餬地蠕动，Tenno看了一眼就幾乎反胃得吐出來。

漫长等待中他慢慢回忆起了初见Umbra的场景，一帧一帧，皇家禁卫沦为暴戾的战争机器，在上千年记忆轮回的折磨中迷失了自我，他的眼瞳一片空洞惟有杀意凛然。  
所有奇迹都需要牺牲，只是这代价过于沉重。

作为最独特的存在，Umbra幾乎与真正的人別無二致。Tenno親眼见过Umbra臉部裸露的傷口，有別於无机的机械零件或是完全变异的外星虫子，那是由鲜活血肉构成的生物组织，血液在改造过的粗壮血管中奔涌流淌，金属化的筋肉足以抵挡锋利刀刃。沒任務在身的時候他會和Umbra像對多年老友切磋棋藝，不过同Issah一样，他从未赢过。

生物手臂钳住Umbra的头迫使他露出脆弱的脖颈，Umbra松懈的身体瞬间僵直，手搭上影生的握柄，一名古老禁卫在经历关乎生死的战斗中磨练出的意识，对危险的感知力和反应力绝不是Tenno操控的像个刚学会走路的毛孩子那样。

克制住本能反应并不容易，好在钳制很快松开，一根异变组织构成的尖刺猛地刺入肿瘤，圆滚滚的肿瘤迅速瘪了下去，Tenno跟着抖了抖，下意识摸了摸自己的脖子。


	2. Chapter 2

Umbra从休眠状态恢复时，希圖斯的黎明才刚到来。

Orids前一天把飞船降落在了地球上，这会儿旁邊停了不少形態各異的飞船，舷窗外是希图斯特有的赤褐色土地和头顶上Tau星系另一头渺远的虚空，初升的太阳透过云雾送来暗红色的光线，夜灵使尖啸着沉入湖中留下能量足迹。

他的房间就在Tenno隔壁，出色的感知力让Umbra捕捉到了流水聲下的微弱喘息，鑒於他不想看到Ordis从浴室撈出一只濕漉漉暈過去的小毛孩，Umbra在门外站了好一会，把自己的手掌按在了感应面板上。

房間裡暗的出奇，浴室玻璃隱隱約約透著暖色灯光，能量套服團成一團丢在地上，鞋子被甩飛在離床不遠的地方，唯独床上不见Tenno的踪影。

他理所当然推开了浴室的门。

渾身赤裸的Tenno瑟縮著身體蹲在淋浴噴頭下，水流打在頭頂順著灰白髮絲流到地上，湿发遮住了小半張臉，暖色光线附在皮肤表面镀上一层旖旎的光晕，少年裸露的皮肤如他所想的那般娇嫩，Umbra见了太多遍布狰狞伤痕的身躯，这具温如白玉的肉身仿佛一件上等的艺术品，让他不合时宜想到了打磨圆润的伊舍之石。禁卫还保持着推门的动作，直到Tenno被鉆進來的冷空气激得打了個寒顫。

[…]  
Umbra顿了一下，跨進浴室在身後拉上了門，本就狹小的浴室一下子又擁擠許多。

"Umbra，出去…"Tenno猎鹰般锐气的聲音變得软软糯糯拉着黏糊糊的长丝，眼底一片湿漉水汽遮住了原本的瞳色，Umbra注意到他的雙腿紧夹好像藏著掖著什麼東西。

[除非告訴我怎麼了。]

"別多問，回你的房间…"

[别想。]

禁卫抓住Tenno的手腕提起小孩又不至於弄疼他，如他所想的那般，他的指揮官遇到了一点難以啟齒的小問題。

少年身下的某個部位正精神地抬著頭，在空氣中顫顫巍巍擠出幾滴透明液體，未完全发育的小家伙娇小可爱，干干净净没有毛发，讓人忍不住愛撫一番。

"Umbra!放開我!"Tenno試圖掙脫面前高他一头的Warframe，用胳膊推、用脚踢甚至用头撞，Umbra动都没动一下，Tenno几乎以为面前是一堵墙。Warframe一手捏住他的两只手腕提到空中，這下Tenno整個人都被罩在陰影裡，Umbra有意无意散发的壓迫感讓他心惊胆颤，白天里Umbra擰下敵人的頭生生撕碎他們的场面一下子浮现在眼前。

"該死的…Umbra!停下!立刻!"Tenno幾乎是吼出了這句話，然而臉上詭異的紅暈讓這話聽上去毫無威懾力。失去衣物的遮擋，恐慌感成倍襲來。

[您**了。]  
難得Umbra用了敬語，Tenno耳朵以下包括脖子以肉眼可見的速度變得通紅，气急败坏地踢了他的腹甲。

"注意你的言——!"  
一聲驚喘脫口而出迫使他咽下後半句話，Umbra裹著軟甲的手掌覆上了他的私處。

"停下…你在干什麼…"斷斷續續的喘息渐渐染上情慾氣息，当事人却浑然不知，唇瓣微张吐出支离破碎的呻吟，他從未受過這等刺激，躯体触电般颤抖起来，奇异的快感顺着脊骨一波波传到大脑，双腿上仿佛爬过千万只蚂蚁酥麻得几乎没了知觉，绷紧脚趾扯出一条平滑的曲线。Tenno能感觉到上方来自Umbra的注视，他扭过头去躲避视线，把整张脸藏进阴影里。Umbra松开了对他的禁锢，让他勾住自己的脖子不至于滑下去。

禁卫开始不安分地揉捏起来，慢慢上下撸动，拇指指尖戳弄顶端的铃口，或轻或重，一下一下撩拨着他的理智，Tenno脑子里那根弦快断掉了。

"别...快要..."

禁卫稍稍加重手上的力道，另一只手的中指转着圈揉搓会阴部位，捻起大腿内侧的软肉细细研磨，把弹性甚佳的小屁股揉成不同形状，同时时快时慢撸动柱身，前端分泌的液体涂满了Umbra整只手。Tenno环抱着他，额头抵在Umbra的胸甲前，眼角已经渗出了眼泪，看起来可怜兮兮的。

少年在這方面青澀得如同未諳世事的少女，很快便釋放在Umbra手裡，黏稠的乳白色液態噴濺而出，一股股射在他手心里，他的腹甲也因為距離过近而被弄髒。发泄过后，Tenno整个人立刻软成一滩，浑身气力都被抽，張大口像只擱淺的魚喘息不斷。

[您…]

在Umbra把那个羞耻的词汇说出来之前，耀眼的金色能量从Tenno手心里爆發出來，一股無法抗拒的虛空之力逼得Umbra後退几步，砰的一声砸在门上。Tenno扶着身后的牆勉强支撐住身體，呼吸还未平复，两腿仍在微微打颤。Umbra從未見過他這副狼狽模樣，即便是當初在他手下命懸一線時，少年眼中仍然充满了倔強倨傲，而现在那对金色瞳孔中更多的是羞愤，闪动着他从未见过的光芒。

"出去，別讓我說第二遍。"

Tenno狼狈地举起发颤的手做好下一发虚空爆裂准备，这点弱得可怜的反擊已經消耗了他为数不多的能量，再加上刚刚强行发力的虚弱，他的大脑昏昏沉沉，意识不清幾乎就要一頭栽倒在地。

气氛降到冰点，凝固的空气异常冰冷，每口呼吸都仿佛夹杂着冰屑。最后是Umbra率先撇开视线，抓起架子上的毛巾胡乱抹掉那些暧昧的痕迹，推开门又是带起一阵冷风。

浴室里重归平静，Tenno滑下墙壁一屁股跌坐在地，两腿间的小家伙心满意足地软塌下去。


End file.
